


I'll Be There

by notthegoblin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly drunk dials Haught in the middle of the night. As always Haught is there when Waverly needs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly drank, but she was rarely drunk. Tonight however she was drinking like Wynonna. A stressful few days had left her needing a night of letting loose. But unfortunately she didn't quite have Wynonna's iron liver. So a few drinks and a few more led her here. Drunk dialing a certain officer of the law.

Waverly is sat outside Shorty's with her phone in one hand and Officer Haught's card in the other. Waverly can't help but smile at the memory of how she got it. Honestly any reminder of a certain officer makes her smile. She starts typing the number into her phone. It's late enough that no one's around to stop her except her compromised coordination. With a triumphant hah she finally does get the right number typed in. After a few rings someone picks up.

“Hello?” answers the groggy voice of Nicole Haught.

“Heeey officer hottie,” Waverly slurs loudly into the phone.

“Waverly?” Nicole asks, now more confused and awake.

“Yup,” she responds, popping the p.

“Are you drunk?”

“Yup,” she repeats with a giggle.

“Where are you?” Nicole asks. Waverly can hear the sound of rustling from Nicole's end of the phone.

“Shorty's, but I'd rather be wherever you are.”

“I'm in bed like most people would be at three thirty in the morning,”

“Exactly,”

There's a minute of dead air before Nicole sighs, “I'm coming to get you. Stay there.”

“Okay,” Waverly responds, “See you soon Haught stuff.”

With that Waverly hangs up. She'll probably die of embarrassment when she sobers up, but for now she's too drunk and happy to care.

* * *

Soon Nicole pulls up in a truck. When she hops out and comes around the truck Waverly sees her. Instead of her usual uniform she's in what Waverly figures is her pajamas, shorts and a tank top, plus a pair of boots. Waverly enjoys the sight of Nicole with her hair down looking like she just rolled out of bed. Which, to be fair, she did.

Waverly wants to run her fingers through Nicole's hair, it looks so soft, but the world is spinning too much and she is too far away.

So instead Waverly excitedly throws her hands up and shouts. "You came!"

Nicole shakes her head and smiles before responding, "Of course I did."

Waverly smiles widely at Nicole. Of course she did. They'd talked twice, but Waverly had no doubt in her mind she'd be there when Waverly needed her.

Nicole reaches out a hand to Waverly who immediately grabs it. Nicole hoists her up, slightly overestimating the needed force as Waverly slams into her. She stumbles back a step, but keeps steady.

"You okay?" Nicole asks Waverly.

The legitimate concern in her voice makes Waverley feel all warm inside. Waverly's about to answer when she looks up and notices how close they are. Any response dies on her tongue. Nicole seems to notice the proximity as well. Waverly is basically hanging off Nicole as she tries to keep her upright. Waverly's never been so happy to be unable to walk. Though the world seems to spin a little less in Nicole's steady arms. Even if her heart has picked up the pace a bit.

Nicole's mouth has gone dry and for once she's speechless as she looks unblinkingly into Waverly's eyes. Her breathing is shaky as she can feel Waverly against her. She sees Waverly's eyes flick down quickly. And if Waverly wasn't drunk things might have gone differently. But instead of doing what she'd wanted to do since first meeting her Nicole quickly takes a step back, ducking her head.

“Um, I should probably be getting you home. I'm sure Wynonna's wondering where you are,” Nicole says.

“Yeah,” Waverly responds quietly, the spell broken and the world spinning again.

Nicole helps Waverly get in the truck. Despite that dash of cold water Waverly's still walking like a baby deer on ice. Once they're both buckled in Nicole starts up the truck. They drive silently. Nicole intently keeping her eyes on the road and Waverly quickly falling asleep next to her. During the trip Waverly ends up leaning against Nicole, her head on Nicole's shoulder.

Stopping at a stop sign Nicole looks down at the dozing Waverly on her shoulder. She's completely conked out and drooling a little. Nicole smiles to herself before turning back to the road. As she starts driving when she hears Waverly grumble and shift. She sleepily drapes her arm across Nicole's midsection causing her to not so gently slam her foot down on the gas peddle. The truck shoots forward and Waverly is yanked back by the seat belt. She yelps as she gets ripped back to consciousness. The truck jerks to a stop as Nicole hits the breaks.

“What's going on?” Waverly asks, grumpy at having been woken.

“Nothing,” Nicole says quickly.

“But...” Waverly starts, but is cut off.

“Everything's fine, go back to sleep,” Nicole says, hands at ten and two and eyes ahead.

Waverly opens her mouth to argue, but decides to let it go. Soon she's back asleep. They make it to the Earp residence without further incident. Pulling up in front of the house Nicole kills the truck.

She hops out and walks around to Waverly's side. Nicole opens the door carefully, not wanting to wake her again. Nicole has to get her into the house, but she just can't bring herself to wake her. She's too adorable all tuckered out like that. Figuring it the only logical thing to do Nicole gently scoops her up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her upper body. Waverly immediately nestles into Nicole's neck. Nicole's breath catches and she has to wait a moment for her heart to stop fluttering. Something about this feels both breathtaking and familiar. Like they've done this a hundred times, but it always feels like the first time.

Nicole carries Waverly up to the door before realizing a little dilemma. She has no keys and her hands are full with the dozing Earp. Hoping Wynonna is home, and won't kill her, Nicole rings the bell. A few moments pass before the door swings open revealing a very sleepy and irate Wynonna. Her glower dissipates a little upon seeing what's on the other side of the door. It's not every day you see an officer of the law in her pajamas carrying your unconscious sister.

“Hey Wynonna,” Nicole says awkwardly.

“Officer,” Wynonna responds, her brows furrowed as she tries to sort out the scene before her.

“Waverly had a bit too much to drink and called me,” Nicole offers as explanation, shrugging awkwardly.

Wynonna nods before sighing and moving to the side. Nicole steps in past Wynonna, careful not to bump Waverly on the door frame. It occurs to Nicole that she's never actually been to Waverly's home. Who would've thought her first visit would be at four in the morning carrying a passed out Waverly bridal style.

“Door at the end of the hall. I'm going back to bed. Show yourself out,” Wynonna tosses over her shoulder before heading down the hall and into her room. She sticks her back out to ask, “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, just going to have a wicked hangover tomorrow.”

With a nod and a good night Wynonna disappears into her room.

Nicole walks to the end of the hall and pushes the door open. The room is mostly full of boxes since Waverly only recently moved in. A bed sits in the middle of the room. Nicole gently sets Waverly on it. Waverly grumbles a little at the loss of contact, but settles as Nicole drapes a blanket over her.

After taking off Waverly's shoes and setting them on the floor Nicole leaves the room. Walking back down the hall Nicole goes to the kitchen. She grabs a glass of water before scribbling a quick note. Nicole brings the water and the note to Waverly's room. She sets them on her bedside table before heading for the door. With a final fond glance Nicole leaves.

Hopping in her truck Nicole chuckles to herself. Tonight went nothing like she expected and she's going to be tired in the morning, but Waverly's worth some lost sleep. She'll need a lot of coffee tomorrow though. Maybe cappuccino.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head so I figured I'd write a quick little fic about it. Haven't decided if I'll continue it yet or just leave it a oneshot. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is hell. Waverly has descended into hell overnight. Seems the road to hell is paved with shot glasses and poor choices. Grumbling she rolls over and buries herself in the blanket. She is not getting out of bed until her head stops pounding and she is back in purgatory. But still being in hell her plans of denial and sleeping are denied.

 

“Wake up baby girl,” Wynonna says, unnecessarily loud as she rips Waverly's blanket off her.

“Nooo,” Waverly groans in protest.

“Yep, you have to be at work in an hour so get up,” Wynonna says, “Don't make me do this the hard way.”

Waverly just ignores her and tries to fall back asleep.

“Okay then,” Wynonna says before grabbing the glass of water from Waverly's bedside table and unceremoniously pours it on Waverly.

As soon as the water hits her face Waverly yelps and tries to dodge it.

“Wynonna! What the hell?” she shouts, wincing at her own volume.

“I warned you,” Wynonna shrugs, “Now get up or I'm getting the hose.”

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

 

Waverly shoots Wynonna the meanest glare she can muster. It's not extremely effective as she currently looks akin to a drowned rat.

 

“Move it or lose it. I made coffee,” Wynonna tosses over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

 

Forfeiting to reality Waverly gets up. Rubbing the sleep and water from her eyes she notices something on the bedside table, a note. Hoping it will shed some light on the events of last night Waverly picks it up.

 

_Hope the hangover isn't too bad._

_Call me when you wake up._

_-Officer Hottie_

 

“Oh sweet Jesus. No,” she says quietly to herself.

 

Waverly cringes as she remembers the previous night. At this point her memories are clear as whisky, but she remembers enough to want to crawl under a rock. Groaning she curls into a ball hoping the bed will just swallow her whole, let her be one with the bed, never to be seen again.

Unfortunately the universe doesn't agree with this plan. Waverly's phone dings with a new text message. Curious to see who it is and figuring it can't get any worse Waverly picks it up.

 

 **Nicole:** Hey, just checking if you're alive after last night.

\--Officer Hottie ;)

 **Waverly:** You're never going to let that go are you

 **Nicole:** Nope

 **Nicole:** I'm considering getting a new name tag

 **Waverly:** Excuse me while I go crawl in a hole

 **Nicole:** Noo. Come back.

 **Nicole:** All jokes aside. How are you doing?

 **Waverly:** I'm fine. Just a little extremely hungover and wet.

 **Waverly:** Because Wynonna poured water on me.

 **Nicole:** That's not very nice of her. I'm sorry you don't feel well.

 **Waverly:** Thanks

 **Waverly:** And thanks for getting me home last night.

 **Nicole:** Any time.

 **Waverly:** I didn't do anything else embarrassing did I?

 **Waverly:** I don't remember much.

 **Nicole:** No, not really. You just kind of passed out once we got in the car.

 **Waverly:** Ok good. I'm embarrassed enough by what I can remember.

 **Nicole:** It wasn't that bad.

 **Waverly:** Yes it was.

 **Waverly:** I've gotta go. I've got a hangover to nurse.

 **Nicole:** Okay. Feel better.

 

Setting her phone down Waverly reluctantly gets ready. As she's heading out the door she hears Wynonna shout after her to thank Officer Haughtpants for bringing her home. Waverly rolls her eyes and thanks all the deities Wynonna didn't hear what she said last night.

 

* * *

 

Today is a day Waverly appreciates how dark Shorty's is. Despite being the personification of sunshine she really hates the sun right now. Or at least her hangover does. She still feels like what the cat drug in, but Shorty's is very hangover friendly.

As Waverly goes about her usual routine she thinks about the night before. It's a bit blurry, but she remembers it.  She remembers enough of her conversation with Nicole to want to crawl into a hole. But as much as she's embarrassed for her lack of filter she doesn't regret it. Because she also remembers Nicole coming to pick her up and how gorgeous she had looked with her hair down. She remembers how gentle Nicole was with her and how stable she felt in her arms. She remembers everything up until she fell asleep in Nicole's car. Feeling so secure and familiar riding in the car with Nicole. Like they'd done this a thousand times and they'd do it a thousand more because Nicole was there and she'd be there. Of course she would.

 

Waverly's so deep in thought she doesn't hear the door open. A familiar voice cuts off her reverie.

“Good morning sunshine,”

Waverly yelps in surprise and whips around to find none other than Nicole standing in the doorway. Nicole who's clearly trying to suppress a grin.

“We need to put a bell on you or something,” Waverly says.

Nicole chuckles and smiles that smile that makes Waverly's heart skip a beat. She doesn't know how Nicole does it. Not a minute ago she felt like death warmed over and in strolls this amazing woman making her feel twelve types of wonderful.

“Sorry. Peace offering,” Nicole says, holding up two cups of coffee.

“Just this once,” Waverly responds, trying to look angry but failing miserably as a grin breaks through. It's hard not to smile around Nicole. “If you keep doing that you'll have to pay my funeral expenses when you scare me to death.”

“Wouldn't want that,” Nicole says mock seriously, handing Waverly one of the cups, “I don't know if can afford a funeral on my wages.”

“Hey,” Waverly says, swatting Nicole in the arm.

Nicole chuckles in response.

“Jerk,” Waverly says, “How'd you know I was here?”

“Wynonna told me,” Nicole says, “I went by your place and she said you were here.”

Waverly nods and goes to take a swig of the coffee. Or what she thought is coffee.

“Ugh. Is this tea?” Waverly grimaces.

“Oh I must of mixed our drinks up. Here,” Nicole says, switching the cups, “Yours was supposed to be cappuccino.”

Waverly smirks at the reminder of their first meeting and sips her drink.

“Wait a minute,” Waverly says, “Why are you drinking tea?”

“Oh I, um,” Nicole stutters, “I honestly don't like coffee that much. I'm more of a tea person.”

“What?” Waverly asks, “Then why'd you order cappuccino?”

Nicole chuckles nervously, her ears burning read. “To be perfectly honest I kind of panicked,” Nicole admits.

 

She had thought everything through, planned it since the day she decided to introduce herself. Which was the same day she saw Waverly for the first time. Waverly was walking out of the black badge room with her sister talking animatedly about something Nicole couldn't hear from her desk. From the moment she saw her Nicole knew she had to meet her. She planned it out for over a week and after two incidents of chickening out (one of which had her hiding under a desk) she plucked up the courage to swagger into that bar. She planned everything so well except for why she was in a bar in the morning. Daydrinking during her shift didn't seem like a good answer so she had panicked and ordered cappuccino.

 

“Nicole Haught were you nervous over little old me,” Waverly teases. She finds Nicole painfully adorable all nervous like this and can't resist picking on her.

“Maybe,” Nicole says with a sheepish smile.

 

As much as Waverly loves the swaggering Officer Haught who leaves her tongue tied and dizzy there's something to be said for sweet, nervous Nicole Haught. There's something endearing about her tripping over her words and blushing like an embarrassed tomato. Waverly can't stop smiling at this lovable dork. Based on the smitten puppy smile on Nicole's face she's thinking something similar.

 

Being hungover doesn't aid mental clarity, but one thing is clear. She needs to talk to Champ. This conversation is long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some technical difficulties I've gotten this chapter posted. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Champ had always been a safety net. For as horribly as he treated Waverly he was always there. As much as Waverly wanted to leave him for the terrible things he did and did again she couldn’t let go of him quite yet. But now she could. Wynonna was back and Nicole was there for her. She had people, people who wouldn’t just disappear, again. She didn’t need him the way she once did. So finally all those repressed feelings came rushing to the surface, no longer stalled by trepidation. Waverly had walked into Shorty’s, right up to Champ and his buddies, and with a swift string of sharply alliterated words she ripped his still beating heart from his chest.

Sitting in the car now she feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Knowing everything he had done and remaining by his side took its toll. Every fresh betrayal, every swallowed word, every time she settled for him added to the weight. Waverly was done with it all. She left it behind with Champ. She left it there and drove in the opposite direction. Toward someone who wouldn’t lie or force her to, toward someone who wasn’t settling, toward someone she actually loved. Nicole Haught.

Waverly is on her way to tell Nicole all of this and more. Unfortunately the drive from Shorty’s to Nicole’s wasn’t a short one. Driving fast enough that she was surprised she hadn’t been pulled over Waverly sped down the road, her palms sweating as they gripped the steering wheel. Her heart pounded with a mix of anticipation, anxiety, and exhilaration. She wanted this, wanted her, so much it scared her. Whenever she cared about someone they vanished. Whether it was their choice or not. In Waverly’s experience getting attached would inevitably lead to pain and heartbreak, but she’d be damned if Nicole wasn’t worth the risk.

Unfortunately Waverly is so wrapped up in thought she doesn’t see the pothole. With a thunk, a yelp, and a pop Waverly is shocked out of her reverie. She pulls over and hops out of the car. Looking the car over she finds the front right tire is flat. She knows she doesn’t have a spare.

 

“Gosh darn it,” Waverly says, glowering at the flat with her hands on her hips. Of all the times to get a flat it had to be when she was on her way to profess her undying love.

 

Waverly sighs deeply before grabbing her phone from in the car. Within a few rings Wynonna picks up.

 

“What’s up baby girl?” Wynonna greets.

“I’ve got a flat,” Waverly says, “Can you come get me?”

The gunshots in the background answer Waverly before Wynonna does.

“Ah, sorry. I’m a little busy. Why don’t you call your knight in shining stetson?”

“Stop it Wynonna,” Waverly says, “Officer Haught is not my knight in shining anything.”

“I’m sure she'd love to be your knight in shining nothing,” Wynonna quips.

“Wynonna,” Waverly says, a warning edge to the tone.

“Alright I’ll stop,” Wynonna responds, “But she did literally carry you in your drunk damsel state. She’s a knight in shining something.”

“Wait what?”

“Oh, right you were unconscious,” Wynonna says, “Yeah, she carried you into the house and tucked you in. Such a gentlewoman.”

Waverly can’t help, but smile imagining it. She’s a bit disappointed she was in Nicole's arms and can’t remember. Hopefully soon she’ll get to feel it again, less inebriated this time.

“Call Sir LanceHaught,” Wynonna says, “I have some revenants to slay.”

 

With that the line goes dead. Sighing Waverly hangs up the phone. She looks at the hand in her phone and considers her options. It’s basically walk, Gus, or Nicole. The deliberation doesn’t take long.

 

“Waverly?” comes Nicole’s voice through the phone.

“Yeah. I hate to bother you,” Waverly starts.

“You’re not bothering me,” Nicole interrupts.

“Okay, well I have a flat and am kind of stranded,”

“Do you want me to come get you?” Nicole interrupts again.

“If you wouldn’t mind,”

“I don’t,” Nicole interrupts once more.

“Well, okay then,” Waverly says with a smile.

 

She tells Nicole where she is and hangs up. Hopping up on the tailgate of her car she waits. It doesn’t take long before she sees Nicole. She pulls up behind Waverly’s car and hops out. She’s once again in civilian clothes with her hair down. Waverly thinks she should get stranded more often.

 

“Hey,” Nicole says, knocking Waverly back into reality from her ogling. You can’t really blame her though with what Nicole looks like in jeans and a tank top.

“Hi,” Waverly responds sheepishly.

“So, flat tire?” Nicole says.

“Yeah,”

“You got a spare?”

“No,” Waverly says, “If I had one I could have changed it myself.”

“Lucky for me you don’t have one,” Nicole says, shooting Waverly a little smile, “I have one in my trunk.”

 

Nicole grabs the spare and sets about changing the tire. Watching Nicole Waverly is definitely happy she didn’t have a spare. As it turns out Nicole’s side arm isn’t her only gun.

Nicole tightens the last bolt and stands back up, wiping grease off her hands with a rag.

 

“That should about do it,” Nicole say.

“My hero,” Waverly says in her best damsel voice.

She smiles wide at the chuckle she elicits from Nicole.

“What would I do without you?” Waverly says.

“Good thing you don’t have to find out,” Nicole says, smiling wide, “I’ll be there whenever you need me. Like the postal service, rain or shine.”

“Do you mean that?” Waverly asks.

“What?” Nicole says, taken aback by how serious Waverly is.

“Will you be there?” Waverly asks, “Not just when it suits you, but always. Will I look up and find you or find you gone like everyone else?”

“I am not going anywhere,” Nicole says, “I promise. I’ll be there as long as you let me.”

 

Whether its the sincerity and conviction of her words or the fact that in the short time they’ve know each other she has lived up to those words more than anyone in her life Waverly believes Nicole. She has no doubt in her mind Nicole would be there time and again, no matter what.


End file.
